Three S's of Life: Sleep, Snogging, and Studying
by That Elusive Reader
Summary: This is just a little collection of one-shots for those Fabina fans. WARNING: There are no plots from what I can see. It is all fluff. So I hope you enjoy! T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping, Snogging, Studying

**_A/N: I don't own House of Anubis or its Characters. I do own the sleeping part but the second part is a sort of remix of some stuff I read. This is Fabina so if you don't like, don't read. Wow, I've really wanted to say that. Hehe. Enjoy! _**

* * *

NINA'S POV

I was sitting at the table, writing furiously on my English homework that was due the next day. I was tired. Really tired. Slowly my head made its way to the table and I fell asleep.

* * *

FABIAN'S POV

I crept out of my room to get a late night snack. I was really hungry. As I grabbed an apple, I noticed Nina asleep on the table. It was a wonder that Victor hadn't noticed her there. I crept up behind her and tried to wake her.

Her eyes fluttered open, making my heart flutter along with them.

"Fabian?" she asked quietly and softly.

"Yea, Nina, it's me," I answered. She smiled and stood up.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. I just was so tired." She stifled a yawn and smiled at me. I gazed back into her eyes.

"Come on Nina, let's get you upstairs," I muttered, taking her hand softly and pulling her upstairs.

Suddenly Victor decided to wake up. Nina looked fully awake now and worried.

"Kiss me," she whispered suddenly.

"What?" I hissed.

She looked like she was deciding something before I knew it, she was kissing me. Nina Martin was kissing me. It was wonderful.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Victor coming down the stairs, frowning.

We broke apart, blushing madly. "Sorry we're just…" I stuttered.

"Well, if you want more time together, come with me," he said, glaring at us. He led us down the stairs and into the cupboard under the stairs. "You will stay here until I say so." Great today was a Friday night. More like Saturday morning.

He left us in there and locked the door.

Nina sniffed. "I feel like Harry Potter," she whispered. "Stuck in a broom cupboard with a very attractive British boy." Did my ears deceive me?

"I'm attractive?" he asked.

* * *

NINA'S POV

Why on earth did I just call him attractive. I could have just ruined our whole relationship. Ah well, it was already ruined so why not just admit it.

I blushed furiously. "Yea," I whispered. We were in a very awkward position, limbs tangling in other limbs. The walls seemed to have shrunk. "Is it just me or have the walls shrunk?"

He put his hands on my shoulders, a feat that was quite impressive. "Nina, you are beautiful," muttered Fabian. I stared up into his eyes and before I knew it, we were kissing…again for the second time that night. But this time for real, I guess.

* * *

FABIAN'S POV

"Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend, Nina?" I asked when we finally broke apart. She smiled slyly.

"I'd love to," she said, before kissing me again.

* * *

NINA'S POV

I woke up in the arms of Fabian. I nearly jumped out of my skin before I realized what had happened the night before. I heard a rapping on the door. Now I really felt like Harry Potter.

"Martin, Rutter, you can come out now," called Victor, opening the door. I burst out whilst shouting, "I'm free!" I leaped in the air, twirling around. Fabian watched me with a confused expression on his face, but he was laughing. Victor looked at me like I had gone nuts. I probably had in all honesty. Victor left muttering about young people and their insanities.

I kissed Fabian on the lips. When I pulled back, he pulled me back onto his lips.

"GET A ROOM!" shouted Mick when he had come back from his run. We broke apart, blushing. "You didn't fancy her eh?"

"Shut it Mick," muttered Fabian, before pulling me back for another round of kissing.

"FABINA!" yelled none other than Amber as she came down for breakfast. We broke apart again.

"Amber, just leave us alone, please?" Nina asked.

"You are so cute!" Amber squealed.

* * *

FABIAN'S POV

Nina turned to me. "My room's empty, do you want to go there, or should we study for the coming exam in science?"

"Study, in your room," I said. "I'll get my books. See you in a few."

When I got to her room, I found her sitting on the floor, reading. I walked up and kissed her.

"So how about a nice long study session before breakfast?" I asked.

"I'm game," said Nina, putting down (more like tossing aside) her book and leaning in. I met her halfway.

Let's just say it was the most amazing study session ever.

* * *

**_A/N: HOW did you like that? Just a little idea I got from not wanting to go back to school I think. Great. I am talking in the Doctor's voice (as in Dr. Who!). Crazy me. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review! They will be much appreciated! Thank YOU for putting up with my insanity. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Rainy Days

**A/N: Because of all the positive responses I got from the previous one-shot, I decided I would continue this with more one-shots. Thank you for everything everyone! Hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own House of Anubis. If that is not clear please re-read the previous sentence until it is clear. Thank you for your time. **

* * *

NINA'S POV

I sat staring at out the window, waiting for it to rain. I loved rain. It made me want to jump outside and run around freely without a care in the world.

Now all it had to do was rain.

Come on sky, you can do this….

"Nina?" asked a voice behind me. "What in the world are you doing? You've been staring out that window for, like three hours. You even missed you favorite lunch!"

Without glancing behind me I knew it was Amber. Her accent was undeniably annoying sometimes, but others, she had such a point.

"I'm waiting for it to rain," I muttered, staring up at the graying sky. She huffed and joined my on my bed to stare out the window.

After a second she looked over at me. "It's hopeless Nina, it's like waiting for you and Fabian to get together. It will take ages." She got up and grabbed a book off my night stand. "Look at this book!" she said like tempting a puppy with a dog treat. "It's really interesting! It's called… 'Functions of the United States Government'…eh…That sounds amazingly interesting…" mumbled Amber.

I laughed, still looking out of the window. "Why do you care that I insist upon staring out of a window Amber?"

She huffed. "Because you're my friend! Duh."

I chuckled. "Look, when it starts to rain, I promise I'll do whatever it is that you came in here to ask me about."

* * *

AMBER'S POV

Sometimes Nina can be so selfish. So can the universe. Really everyone.

Anyway, I couldn't just let my best American friend stare out a window all day. That would be crazy insane. Why was she doing that anyway? I turned away from the crazy girl and all her craziness, and went downstairs to find Fabian. Hopefully, he'd be able to get her to move.

But when I burst into his room (without knocking of course, for the prefect Millington is above all that) I found him too, staring out the window.

"NOT YOU TOO!" I cried and picked up his book, 'Science is Your Friend,' and chucked it at him. He jerked away to save the book.

"AMBER!" he cried. "What are you doing!"

"I am getting you to save Nina," I said, crossing my arms. "She's in our room. Go get her!" He stared at me.

"She's in trouble!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the door and up the stairs to our room.

* * *

FABIAN'S POV

Amber was probably stringing me along on another 'let's get Nina and Fabian together!' tangent. I sighed as I opened the door. I actually really did care about Nina. After what had happened a few weeks ago with the Victor Incident as I so dubbed it. We hadn't really gone on any more dates since then. And that was probably a problem.

"Nina!" shouted Amber, then turned to me. "See what I mean. She is just staring out the window. She won't even look away when I tried to distract her with this book!" She held up 'Functions of the United States Government'. I held back a laugh. That book was boring if I could say so myself.

"I don't think that book is exactly riveting," I said.

"So? It's a book! All book worms protect books! Right?" she said, tossing the book around.

I shrugged and went over to sit next to Nina.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi Fabian," she said, still not lifting her eyes from the window.

"So what do you think about going to the movies tomorrow night?" I asked, blushing furiously.

She glanced away from the window. "It's raining," she mumbled. "Rain…."

"Well?" I asked again.

She looked over at me with her piercing green eyes. "I'd love to Fabian."

I smiled and hugged her. Now I just needed a movie….

* * *

**A/N: I think I will just turn this story into a bunch of one-shots that go together. But I need random ideas, like rain or cookies, just random objects that come to mind, because I'm not so good with the idea thing. You can just post a review with the idea in it and I will make sure to recognize who's idea it was. I'm sorry if I don't pick your idea, it's nothing against you, just sometimes words don't speak. **

**Wow, that sounded crazy. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Parks

**_A/N: HELLOOO! AGAINNNN! I'm weird. Anyway. Here is another fulfy thingy for you to devorer. Sure I should be doing homework/practicing/getting ready for Gala, but what the heck, I'm a procrastinator. So without farther adoo…_**

**_I don't own HOA._**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Sometimes I really hate it sometimes, you know," I muttered, sitting down on a bench in the middle of a park, "how life is. How we never seem to get anything right. How we are always seeming to be on the verg of failing everything that life throws at us. That all we have to do is make one wrong move and we fall into a giant pit of everything. Sometimes I think life is too much…"

I stared out at the park. It was covered in snow and the black lines of the trees were bold against its white crusty surface.

"You know it can't all be bad," said the girl next to me.

"How do you know that?" I asked fiercely. "Maybe you haven't been in trial as long as the rest of us! Maybe you're just starting out on the journey while others are nearing the end."

She looked sadly at me.

"Nina, you've got to see the light. If you don't, that journey will never end and you will forever wander the roads of that barren country," she said quietly.

"Elaina," I hissed turning to face the girl who looked exactly like me. "Just because we've been through the same things doesn't give you the right to kill me."

"I'm not trying to, Nina," she said softly. "I'm trying to help."

I sighed and leaned back onto the bench, crossing my legs. "And how did you get through it?"

"You know. You watched me."

"I don't want riddles, I want answers."

"The universe is lazy."

"The whole damn world is too Lanes, that doesn't explain anything."

"You sure about that Nina?"

"Positive." I stared out at the park. I felt Elaina stare at me before gazing out on the park too.

We watched as a young girl went out onto an icy pond, and her mother who was holding her hand. The girl fell.

"Nina, you're like that girl, the one who fell on the pond. If you don't try again, you will never know the feeling."

"I wasn't asking for motivation."

"I think you were."

"Elaina Eleanor Martin, you are not my mother!" I stood up and stomped off angrily. She didn't have the right to tell me what to do! I was my own being. I could do everything she could do.

But I can't.

"Damn universe," I muttered, sinking down next to the stream that flowed near the park. "Damn stupid universe."

I untied my hair and let it cover my face.

I couldn't keep on going. This wasn't right.

I couldn't keep on going. But I had too.

I couldn't keep on going. But I must.

"If you could say one thing, what would it be?" whispered a voice in my ear.

"I wish I could do it over again," I whispered, hugging my sides. I felt arms around me and I sighed. "I love you Elaina."

"And everyone loves you."

* * *

**_A/N: Erm, yea. That's it. I was feeling sappy today. And Elaina is Nina's twin sister, an OC I love. She is my favoritest. Yea, that isn't a word. So what UNIVERSE YOU ARE STUPID! So yea…_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wall

_**A/N: I am in real need for some fluffiness so here I go. I sadly still don't own House of Anubis…still. But I am planning to take over the world so maybe I will eventually own House of Anubis…MWAH+hAHAHHAhA! I have no idea why there is + sign in there…Anyway, here you go. **_

* * *

NINA'S POV

I watched as the people crossed the square to go to school like they always did. I watched as Patricia and Joy laughed as they walked with Fabian. It seemed so silly that they were, just laughing. Laughing like they should. Like they should because they're young.

"Hey Martin," called a voice. I turned my head from where I was sitting on the stone wall outside the house.

"What do you want?" I asked, pulling my jacket closer.

"I want to say I'm sorry," the owner of the voice said. "I'm sorry about your Gran. I liked her."

"Everyone did. I mean, she hit on Victor!" I sighed. "It's not like I really was there for her. I should have been. If I hadn't come back like I had wanted to…"

"If you hadn't come back who would keep Fabian sane?"

"Joy," I grumbled. "She would take care of him in an instant."

The voice's owner jumped up on the wall next to me, sitting down. It was Jerome. "Would he let her?"

"He kissed her! What do you think!?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"But why did he kiss her?"

"Because he thought Joy was me," I muttered. "Shows what a _great_ guy he is."

"Why are you so sad?" Jerome asked.

"Fine! I'll just tell you. We broke it off." I took a breath. A deep one before continuing on my rant. "We broke it off for some stupid reason."

"What was that?"

"I don't even know," I whispered. "I mean, one minute we're holding hands kissing in the frickin' library and the next he's hanging out with Joy and Patricia again talking about Twilight and computers."

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied, "Do I detect some jealousy?"

"What are you talking about Clarke?" I demanded. "I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of that rat?"

"You think she's prettier than you. And smarter," he answered. "But honestly Martin, who got the better grade on that maths test last week? You did. Who does Fabian like to eat dinner next to? You." He paused. "Why are you still here? Go after him!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you'll never get anywhere if you don't pick up your head and move!"

"Fine," I grumbled, jumping off the wall and trudging off towards the school. When I neared the others, Fabian came over.

"There you are! I was looking for you! You've got to tell Patricia that Twilight is a big piece of slop!"

I laughed slightly. "It is!"

He smiled, quickly kissing me on the cheek.

I stared at him for a second before quickly kissing him on the mouth and running off to tell Patricia what a grad idiot she was being.

I saw her face as I drew nearer and she reached out to high-five me, whispering, "Look at him."

I turned around to see him standing there, a finger on his lips, staring into space.

I grinned and saw Joy out of the corner of my eye laughing.

"You two are complete…geeks!" she laughed, throwing an arm around me. "Come on, I need some help in maths!"

* * *

_**A/N: And that is your fluffiness for today. Oh yea…it's Black Friday. That might be….ANYWAY! I HAVE A FUZZY KITTEN! **_

_**And you should totally review in suggestions to me for future one-shots. That would be a great idea, because I don't know where this came from. Maybe the attic in my brain? I dunno. Anyway. REVIEW! *commence waving of jazz hands and lots and lots of cheese***_


End file.
